


I'm a Doctor, not a Teen Wolf!

by Lt Torani (trickster_94)



Series: Monster Trek [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, It's gonna happen, Monster!Trek, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Sex, but aliens did it, lots of detail, werewolf!bones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickster_94/pseuds/Lt%20Torani
Summary: Bones seems to have all the luck when it comes to away missions. Can his Engineer girlfriend help him muddle though?





	1. A Hairy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> for reference, this is how I envision werewolf!Bones https://lt-trick.tumblr.com/tagged/werewolf

He wouldn't leave quarters.

 

 

The quarters you have shared for a little over a year since you both quit two-stepping around each other and took action after a bad away mission.

 

 

You saved his life and he yours that day, and ever since then you were joined at the hip.

 

Jim was pleased as punch, claiming to be ship's Cupid. He especially lorded that over when he caught you canoodling on a few occasions, but for as much as he scowled, Leonard was never _too_ annoyed at his best friend's antics.

 

Within the year you shared almost everything together- laughs, tears, drinks, comfortable silence. The love making really went without saying. You learned they weren't exaggerating when the gossip wagon spoke of McCoy's 'Legendary Hands', and he wasn't complaining over your touch when he heard how you handled your tools in Engineering.

 

That's not to say there weren't a few rough patches.

 

There were a few times he was toasty and allowed the flirting touch of another at the bar, until you'd slide in behind him with a possessive hand on his shoulder and glared daggers until they stalked off, a small measure of primal pride went off in your stupid lizard brain. Then of course, there were the occasions you'd go on away missions and catch the eye of some alien suitor or diplomat and he'd have to grin and bare the 'miscommunications' until you were back on board and he could ravish you all night long, only to be the gentleman he is in the morning and bring you coffee just how you like it.

 

It had been what you could only imagine was perfection.

 

That is, until three days ago..

-

-

-

It had started off as a successful mission.

 

The delegation of planet Devora had been amicable, though they were still on the fence about becoming full members of the Federation. The team Jim brought down consisting of Bones, Spock, Nyota, and three Security officers, were welcome to experience their culture and authorized welcoming anyone else who wanted to be a part of the ceremony they were having that night.

 

It was the first night of the new year on Devora, when then sun would disappear below the horizon for a full month before the sun was seen again. It was on this night the people of Devora, who looked much like humanoids covered in fur, celebrated the spirit of their ancient ancestors and took part in rituals calling forth ancient spirits in hopes of reincarnating into a 'chosen one' for a full year until the next 'Time of Darkness'.

 

Leonard McCoy was a man, a physician, of science and didn't put much stock in any kind of spiritual-magic-hoo-ha, but the drink was good and everyone was having a good time. He relaxed a bit, still warily watching everyone in case they decided to be an idiot and stub their toe off or fall into the ceremonial bonfire. _Good Lord, that's just askin' for trouble._

 

He really wanted you to be there next to him, but while the cat (Jim) was away, the mice (you and Engineering) had work to do.

 

There was some damage that needed fixing, leaks that needed plugging, and all that.

 

He understood, of course. It's not like you could be together all day-every day. There were times he hated leaving you for a medical emergency or when you did some fool, daring-do stunt in Engineering. But it was an atmosphere like this, rustic and carefree, that made him all the more excited to have you by his side as he showed you around Georgia for the upcoming shore leave for a few upgrades.

 

As he was making himself comfortable spread out on his choice of log-bench, the festivities grew quiet. The Devorans dancing by the fire shook rattles and the leader of this particular colony spouted off chanting verses the universal translator couldn't register very well.

 

The raging fire before them shrank on its' own accord, flames swirling low in an ominous cyclone. The orange glow grew dimmer until it was replaced with blue-green flames that spewed up from the hearth! They crackled and swayed in an unnatural way, and Leonard was transfixed as was everyone else. The small inferno seemed to take a life of it's own as the tail end of it drifted from the woodpile and up into the air.

 

Every officer couldn't believe their eyes as the stream of flames moved about the air above their heads. All the while, the chanting continued and a thrum in the background never stopped. It was such a brilliant sight that Leonard dropped his glass. The - **clank** \- against the wood caused the flaming entity to pause, and then turn to face him.

 

McCoy had no time to think as with a bright _FLASH_ , it rushed him square in the chest, effectively knocking him out of his seat and throwing him back maybe twenty yards!

 

Security sprang into action and a couple of nurses and med techs gathered around him to scan his vitals.

 

“What the hell just happened? What did you do to my Chief Medical Officer?!” Jim scrambled to his friend's side while looking accusingly at the Devorans. While Jim was this close to losing his shit, the leader of their now un-fun soiree led his people in cheers and jubilation.

 

“He has been chosen, Captain! The spirit has deemed your friend as a worthy vessel for the new year! It is a great honor.”

 

As Jim was going to find out what in the ever-loving _HELL_ was going on, he ordered a beam up of Bones to Medical to run every scan they could think of.

 

Leonard was starting to come around by the time the shimmering sensation of the transporters surrounded him. He felt a deep tingle in his chest before blacking out.

 

-

-

 

You were kept out of Med Bay for the first few hours, but you were chomping at the bit to be by Leo's side.

 

They told you some weird mystical thing happened at the ceremony, but all you could suss out of the conversation was that he was hurt by something and they didn't know what was wrong with him. You were worried sick, but there was nothing you could do until M'Benga and Chapel gave you the all clear.

 

You had spent the first day cleaning your shared quarters until it was so clean Spock wouldn't find it illogical to eat off the floor. Then you set your sights on Engineering and worked until your knuckles were bruised and slightly scarred. You patched yourself up with a cloth when you cut your hand because you didn't want to risk going to Med Bay and causing a scene to see your lover. You kept expecting the worst, but you filled those dreadful thoughts with more work. By the end of the day, you couldn't think of sleeping alone, so you hunkered down in your old quarters that was mostly used for storage these days.

 

Leonard awoke the next day, but he refused to let you see him. Whatever happened to him, he felt it was so bad he enacted his CMO authority to ban you from his private room. It hurt you real bad because it felt like, after all this time, he couldn't trust you with something personal about himself. It cut real deep. So deep, that you cut shift early and near went on a bender so bad you were sure if this were the dark ages, you'd need your stomach pumped. The anti-toxx helped, but you didn't want to counteract two full bourbon bottles all at once. The results...would not be pleasant to either end it would come out of.

 

Scotty understood, of course. He told you to fix yourself up and take all the time you need. His exact words: _“Lassie, think of it this way. While you're taking some time fer you,_ **I** _can finally figure out who's work you've been coverin' fer.”_ He ended it with a wink, and you were sure he'd find out it was Ensign Ramirez.

 

You had collected yourself as best you could after that.

 

You went to the gym to blow off some steam, caught up on an article on Warp engines, and ate a couple of ration bars you still had in your quarters with some sub-par replicated coffee. Your good coffee maker was in... yeah.

 

When day three rolled around, Chapel had alerted you that afternoon in the middle of your tinkering that Leonard was released to his quarters, but to 'take it **very** slow with him'.

 

You had no idea what that meant, but you acknowledged and went to the 'fresher to clean up. That also lead to you staring in the mirror, noticing the light circles you had acquired, but you shook it off. Whatever was going on with Leo would trump insecurity you had at the moment. He needed you, and you needed him. So by hook or by crook you were going to your quarters and staying with him until he had to _transport_ you out.

 

-

-

 

You chimed the door to no answer.

 

_Surprise, surprise._

 

You then typed in the access code, only to receive a negative beep.

 

_Sonofa- he locked me out!_

 

You were a little annoyed, but not mad...yet. Part of you was anticipating this, so you checked both ways down the hall, and then pulled out your bypass kit you made (unofficially) for emergency situations. It scanned quickly and gave you the green light.

 

The room was dark. It was eerily quiet, but you knew he was in here.

 

“Leo?” You called out as the door slid shut behind you. “Lights-”

 

“ _ **Don't!!**_ ” You heard his gruff voice in the dark.

 

You huffed. “Leonard McCoy, I can't see a damn thing-”

 

“Trust me, it's for the best.” He trailed off. By the sound of it, he was on the bed.

 

“Leo, whatever's going on with you, you can't just shut me out,” you approached where the bed would be, “I just wanna help.”

 

“Y-you can't help with this..” He was scared. _Scared of what?_

 

“I'm not doin' this beatin' around the bush- _Lights! Forty percent_!”

 

They came on.

 

It was definitely Leonard sitting shirtless on the bed, but **certainly** not looking like you left him a few days ago.

 

“Don't look, darlin'!” He covered his face with his hands. His now _hairy_ arms and hands with short claws atop each finger tip. “I didn't want you seein' me like..this.”

 

Okay, it _did_ cause you to pause for a second.

 

This was unexpected.

 

In fact, you thought it would be much **worse**.

 

“Oh, Leo, thank god you're okay!” You raced to his side and embraced him as hard as you could.

 

You felt him stiffen up in your hold, holding his breath, but you could practically hear his heart beating a mile a minute.

 

“I thought something _awful_ happened to you.” You pried his hands away from his face to get a proper look at him.

 

“Wha- something _**did**_ happen to me!” He was frustrated and angry and confused and panicking.

 

“Well I'm sure you'll explain _this,_ ” you held his hand in yours, lightly stroking the top of it, “at a later time. But I'm just so glad you're not..I don't know..missing a **limb** or something!” You smacked the top of his hand. “Don't you go scaring me like that ever again! You hear me, McCoy?”

 

“But-”

 

“Not another word until I get a proper 'Hello'.” You grabbed him by his slightly larger shoulders and kissed him fiercely. You didn't mind the feeling of his wet nose on your cheek, or the longer canines he sported as you plundered his mouth like coming home, or the softness of his hair and light mane of fur at his neck as you caressed him though the kiss. Technically, everything was different, but not to you. He was still your Leonard, and by the rumble in his chest and thumping of his tail on the bed, you figured you were still his girl.

 

“Whatever's goin' on,” you pulled away, gazing into his almost glowing hazel eyes and giving the soft beard on his cheek a gentle rub, “we'll get through it. But only if we do it _together_. Kay?”

 

“Course we will, darlin'.” He leaned into your touch, his tail swishing happily as you moved to scratch right under his jaw. “I'm sorry I scared you earlier.” He pulled you into his lap. You felt his new body for the first time, and it was a _lot_ more solid and a tad wider. He tucked your head under his chin, but his arms were tense. He most likely anticipated you running for the hills.

 

“Just don't do it again, mister, or I'll be havin' words with your mamma.” You huffed, lightly stroking the dark fur on his broad chest.

 

“Duly noted, sugar.” He nuzzled as he moved you both to lie on the bed, still holding you close but no longer tense.

 

“I think we deserve a nap.” You yawned and you 'assumed the position' of yourself half on top of him. Not that he was complaining.

 

“Mighty fine idea to me.” He was content to have you back in your 'comfy spot' on his chest while he stroked your arm lightly. He gazed down at your peaceful face, taking in your familiar features with his new senses.

 

He loved the way you smelled – like sweet honey and a warm summer breeze. You smelled like home. He'd have to be a little more careful, considering the damage that needed repairing in the Med Bay he'd accidentally caused in his initial panic. But there was a niggling tingle in the back of his mind that told him he'd **never** hurt you. That same tingle also caused a warm feeling in his chest and belly as you cuddled closer to him, completely relaxed in his arms and unconsciously nosing around his new fur. He couldn't control the low rumble of satisfactory, but it seemed to put you out like a light with soft snores instead of waking you in alarm.

 

_I was a damn fool to even consider she'd hate me or be afraid. I'd be the same way if this kinda crazy happened to her!_

 

He mulled that around, but couldn't find it in him to keep his eyes open much longer with your warmth adding to his.

 

“Lights, ten percent.”

 

He'd tell you all about the details later. For now, he was 'dog tired' and the buzzing in his brain told him it was all clear to get some shut eye now that you were here and happy with him. He succumbed to sleep, still rumbling in happiness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this was the result a coin toss i did between making this a reader or mckirk fic (thank you @weresilver-in-space) 
> 
> maybe at most i'll make this a 3-parter before i delve into the anthology style of it all. i love monsters and star trek, so i thought i'd combine the two. so, if ya'll have someone you wanna see as a particular monster go ahead and throw out a suggestion! maybe i'll make some more drawings out of them. 
> 
> also, i just used 'devora' for the planet because it's one of a few romanian words that mean 'wolf', along with 'eat' and 'devour', but it sounded cool.


	2. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones never thought the 'spirit of exploration' could feel so good, but he wasn't going to complain as long as you kept doing that thing you're doing that makes him feel like he's on cloud 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll with this for some reason. It's a tad shorter, but I had to get this out of my system at 4am

“A whole _year_?”

 

“That's what the fuzzy folk told Jim.” Leonard said flatly, running his clawed fingers gently through your hair.

 

“Well,” you sighed and propped yourself up to really get a good look at him, “it's not bad, really. It could've been a lot worse, y'know.”

 

It was true. Aside from being an inch or two taller and some added muscle bulk covered in a soft layer of dark brown fur, he wasn't unrecognizable. His claws weren't terribly long and the bottom elongated canines that poked out a bit from his lips were actually quite cute to go along with his wet nose and tail. Though you were a tad curious about what was in his pants.

 

_I'm his girlfriend! I'm totally allowed to wonder about that!_

 

He snorted. “Sure enough. Coulda made another pointed-eared hobgoblin.” He chuckled.

 

You couldn't help but join him. “Well, if it's any consolation, I think your ears are _much_ cuter.” You smiled as you stroked his pointed ear and felt a small twitch.

 

His eyes slipped closed at your ministrations and the rumbling in his chest resumed as he leaned closer into your palm.

 

He gave a sweet kiss to your wrist. “You, and I mean only _you_ will ever be allowed to call me cute.”

 

You leaned over to run your hand along his chest. “We're in agreement, then.” You claimed his lips in a deep kiss, causing a low growl out of him and a breathy moan from you. “- because I'd kick anyone else's ass for doin' it.”

 

Just as the make out was getting heavy and heated, and your hands were about to explore his form, you let out a growl of your own.

 

But not in the way he did.

 

“Y/n, did you go skippin' breakfast?” He pulled away with a stern look.

 

“Maybe..”

 

He looked unimpressed.

 

“Alright! I did.” You tried to recapture the moment by caressing his cheek. “But can you really blame me? I rushed over here as soon as Chapel told me.”

 

“Okay I'll give you that.” He kissed your palm before he pulled your hand away and proceeded to get up from the bed. “C'mon, then. I think we deserve a good lunch.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” You stifled a giggle as his tail knocked a few things off the counter on the way to the replicator.

 

“Damn thing!” He groused as he punched in a few codes.

 

You stared at his back a bit before getting up. It was odd seeing the new appendage sway around on its own from the base of his spine. It looked like he'd need new pants, as the ones he wore were ripped in several places due to the strain of his little growth spurt. He was also sans boots, but one glimpse of the claws on his toes and layer of fur atop his feet gave away the story. It was obvious his previous shirt must've been lost as well, seeing as he was broader than before. Not to say it was a bad view as you ogled his ass.

 

_How can I not? Those shoulders make a perfect triangle pointing right to it!_

 

Your stomach growled at your negligence.

 

_Ugh. Leave it to food to ruin any naughty pondering._

 

You sighed and got up to join him in the kitchenette to make some **real** coffee.

 

“Mmmm. That smells even better than before.” He sided up next to you as you watched the coffee drip.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I can smell a lotta things better than I could before.” He pondered. “Like the sweet sterile smell in Med Bay yesterday. Or how most folks I passed smelled like the last thing they ate or the perfume of some of the nurses.” He went to set the replicated sandwiches on the small coffee table in front of the sofa. “If I try, I can even smell those Orion cookies you got stowed away on the top shelf.” He gave you a devious grin.

 

“Well remind me to bathe more than once a day, then.” You joked as you settled next to him, ready to tuck in to a good lookin' BLT.

 

“Don't have to go overboard, darlin'” He brought you close to him by the waist and buried his nose in your hair. “It's your smell I love _the best_.”

 

“Oh? And what do I smell like, McGruff? Grease? Oil? Metal?”

 

“Home.” He gave you a nuzzle. “You smell like home, Y/n.”

 

You caved at the confession and brought yourself upon his lap, encircling your arms around his neck as he continued to nose around your neck and shoulders while lightly holding your hips.

 

“When I could only sense your stale smell on our bed, I was so sure I fucked up and you'd left me.” He peppered small kissed on your neck and throat. “I'm so sorry, darlin'. I shoulda known better.” He pulled you to look at him, and he near got lost in the loving gaze of your e/c eyes.

 

Your felt his low rumbles of presumed happiness strongly with your hands laying on his pecs and were about to comment on how he reminded you of a big cooing tribble, when you felt a wetness against your cheek.

 

You froze. “Did... Did you just?-”

 

“It was involuntary, I **swear**!” He looked panicked. “It's just-... uh..”

 

“Just _what_?” You weren't annoyed, just curious.

 

“Well... It's a recent thing and I'll tell Jim and Geoff I **promise** , but.. there's this.. _thing_.” He turned away in deep thought about how best to word it.

 

“A _thing_?”

 

“Well, like a hum or a buzz somewhere in the back of my mind, like. It's hard to put into words, but it's like a tingling that gives me a feeling and how I should act on those feelings. Does that make sense?” He was running his hands lightly up and down your hips in his thoughts.

 

“Like.. a presence?”

 

“Yeah. Like, something tellin' me what I should be doin'. Like just now, when I felt so much love from you and for you right there, I felt like I could burst! So the buzzin' nudged me to, well, express it. I was hardly thinkin' about it.” He looked sheepish. “Hope that's not some kinda deal breaker.” His worry was evident in his eyes.

 

“It was ..surprising. But that's all. I don't mind, really Leo.” You stroked along his shoulders, up his neck, and cradled his face in your hands. “This is new territory; for us, it's as 'undiscovered' as they come. But we'll get through this _together_.” You kissed his wet nose. “I'm not goin' anywhere.”

 

“Together, then.” He surged forward to capture you in a full force kiss.

 

Lunch was all but forgotten and the coffee was getting cold. Neither of you cared as you were much too involved in some real heavy petting of his new body, sitting atop him on the sofa.

 

He nipped your lower lip with a playful growl of entrance and you gladly obliged. He explored your taste with his newer senses and his nose was drowning in the smell of your arousal as you fought his tongue for dominance.

 

He'd always loved what a firecracker you were, and the buzzing in his head agreed wholeheartedly.

 

_Good mate. Strong. Perfect. Home._

 

It loved the feeling of you exploring his muscled frame, your fingers buried in his fur, getting his scent on you and yours on him.

 

 

_We are stronger. Strong for mate. For pack. Protect pack. Protect mate._

 

He was losing all sense between the buzzing that flooded his being with positive endorphins for him being a ' _Good mate_ ' (as the hum called it) and you with your hands all over him, mouthing around his neck, nipping at his soft spot behind his jaw he loved so much, whispering how much you loved him. He didn't even notice his hands creep up into your shirt, or the shallow canting of his hips rubbing against yours. Soft growls of approval bubbled in his throat as you gave small tugs and soothing scratches down his abdomen.

 

_Mate likes. We are good mate. Strong. Together._

 

The buzzing didn't stop, but Leonard could care less. He was drowning in all the new sensations he'd never experienced before, mainly you... like _re_ discovering you. The way the artificial lights highlighted you, how soft you felt under his hands, the taste of your lips like peaches on his tongue, and your _smell._ He was no poet, but he could go on and on about how much he loved your scent. Especially right now, staring down at him with brilliant eyes and kiss swollen lips parted.

 

He could smell your panting breath, like the humid air after it rained back in Georgia. The light sheen of sweat on your neck was like sweet wildflowers. Your natural scent still of honey and summer breeze drove him wild while it was mixing with the smell of your heady arousal. He took a chance and pulled you down toward him, burying his face between the valley of your breasts, relishing in the feel of their softness and scent of your skin. He was compelled to lick what skin he could and there was no stopping the whines of want at the back of his throat.

 

You pulled away suddenly. The buzzing came to a dim with confusion and apprehension and Leonard trying to blink back into his senses again.

 

“Wha-,” he tried catching his breath, “what's the matter, darlin'? I wasn't rough, was I?” He worried.

 

You couldn't help but huff in a breathless stream of laughter.

 

He looked unsure all of a sudden.

 

“No, you worry-wart.” You bent down to stroke his chest in assurance. “Not that I don't want to, Leo, and _**believe me**_ I do. It's been a while for both of us, but I think we both know that's not a hypo in your pants and.. well it seems I've seen everywhere else _but_ there.” You blushed.

 

“Oh. Right, heh.” It was his turn to blush. “Now that you mention it..it's a little different, but I don't wanna sca-”

 

“Leonard Horatio McCoy if you finish that sentence about somethin' as **stupid** as scaring me off, I will get off this couch **this instant** and have myself a **very long** shower with real water.” You removed yourself from straddling him and deposited yourself on the couch seat.

 

“Right, okay. But how 'bout _after_ we eat? I don't want either of us doing and 'strenuous activity' on an empty stomach.” He leaned over to give you a sweet kiss, causing you to lose your scowl and have it melt into a fond smile.

 

“Fine, fine.” You waved him off and grabbed your BLT. “But I'd prefer to do the 'exploring' at my leisure.” You gave him the sultriest wink possible with a mouth full of bacon.

 

He gulped in both nervous tension and anticipation.

 

“Whatever you want, darlin'.” He purred while going to chomp on his grilled chicken sandwich.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely leading to a smut scene, but I'm not sure if 'werewolf' but more on the humanoid counts as some form of 'bestiality'? Is this weird? Cuz I've read weirder, but never written in that realm. Let me know if that notion or this chapter is a bit much.


	3. Call of the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PURE SMUT**
> 
> Also not really A/B/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Buck= Buck the dog from Call of the Wild

“Computer. Lock door with CMO override and soundproof quarters.”

 

The computer clicked in compliance.

 

“What was that for?” You put your lunch scraps into the recycler.

 

“Can't promise I'll be keepin' noise to a minimum, darlin'.” He wrapped his arms around you from behind. Most people might be intimidated, but you felt comfort and safety with his large frame at your back. “Don't want any nosy neighbors thinkin' there's some wild animal in here.” He planted small kisses and gently nips along your neck.

 

“Well I don't know about _that_.” You turned to run your hands slowly up his chest, through that soft dark fur you were getting used to, till you scratched and teased the nape of his neck. He grumbled deep in his chest and you loved the way it felt as you pressed against him. “I could be trapped here with a _ravenous_ beast intent on stealing my virtue.” You smirked.

 

“Only if you say you'll always be my beauty.” He pressed you flush against him, loving the feeling. He claimed your mouth with ferocity, but always got as good as he gave with you. 

 

You pretty much pounced on him, hitching your legs around his hips but not minding the slight stretch you felt. An inch around doesn't seem like much until it's put into practice. You loved how he took your weight with barley any strain as he had a grip beneath your ass and the other splayed between your shoulder blades, still practically molding you to him. 

 

_ Note to self: Try as many positions as possible this year. _

 

You pulled back to breathe. “God, Leo,” you couldn't stop flexing your fingers against the hair at his nape, “if this keeps up, it'll be over before we even make it to the bed.” You leaned in to whisper, “And I don't wanna be in it alone again.” You teasingly traced the shell of his ear with your tongue, loving how it twitched at the sensation of velvet fuzz as you nibbled pointed tip. 

 

He panted with deep, growling vibrations. “Oh, Y/n..” He started tensing. “I-... I'm gonna-” The humming in his brain was like a white heat. He felt like he couldn't get enough air. Everything felt so  _ overwhelming _ . 

 

_ Release.  _

 

And with that, Leonard let out a the most guttural and passion-filled howl. It lasted about ten seconds, but it was everything he was feeling combined into one noise that reverberated around your quarters. It felt so strong, you were sure even the soundproofing didn't block it all from the hall outside your quarters. 

 

He panted as he came down from that instinctual high, loving how you were softly stroking his throat through it and caressing his cheek as he came back to himself. He'd loved you since the two of you've been together, no doubt, but these new senses but that feeling on a whole other level. 

 

“Feel better, Buck* ?” You teased still stroking along his jaw. His eyes gleamed at you, almost glowing once more. 

 

“Much.” He nuzzled against your hand. “Sorry if that spooked ya.” He was still trying to catch his breath. “That caught me by surprise too.”

 

“Just some more stuff to explore, baby.” You kissed his nose. 

 

He set you down and it took you a sec to stretch a bit, not used to being in that position for so long.

 

“It was for you, y'know.” He lingered. The buzzing in his head was light, but felt like it wanted something. He didn't know what, but it made his chest itch. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah. It's like...everything you make me feel just burst right outta me.” He blushed. “Did you... Well, what did ya-”

 

You hushed his lips with a finger. “I loved it, Lee.” You looked directly into his eyes, trying to project your feelings.

 

The tingle he felt was satisfied.

 

_ She likes. We are good mate.  _

 

He let out a squeaky whine of pure joy at your praise and scooped you up into his arms and brought you both to the bedroom. 

 

As soon as he put you down, you wasted no time in removing your footwear and top. He paused, eyes hungry and a stirring in his lower regions. He watched as you removed your standard issue bra, so desperate to touch you and even more so for a taste.

 

“How 'bout you take off what's left of those pants first, Lee.” You walked up to press your exposed skin against his torso, his arms strained to stay at his sides. He was radiating heat and you loved the sensation of his fur tickling your breasts and the solid muscle that lie beneath. He was raw, primal power that would do anything you said, and that itself was such a fucking turn on. “I believe I said I wanted to explore, and you know us engineers.” You mumbled into his neck. “We like to do things _hands-on_ ”

 

He gave a sexy snarl as he stepped back, struggling to slide the tight pants down. The widening of his hips and torso had caused the clasp to pop and the zipper's teeth to break from the strain. He tried to flex as much as he could, but to no avail.

 

_ Fuck it! _

 

He growled at the stubborn article of clothing before tearing it apart at the seams with his claws in frustration. He'd needed new ones anyway.

 

When he was done, he absentmindedly stretched his legs. It felt better than being restrained in those painted on pants. When he kicked away the shredded garment, he scented the air and felt himself tingle all over and his fur stood on end. He could drown himself in that smell. The buzz was light in his head.

 

_ Mate approves. Mate wants. _

 

You had watched the whole process. Those uniform pants are made of tough stuff and he tore them apart like tissue. That shit was  _ incredibly _ hot. You couldn't help but lick your lips as he slowly turned his gaze toward you. 

 

You regained your composure. “On the bed.” 

 

He complied, holding your gaze the entire time as he deposited himself spread eagle on the bed. He purred in pride as he saw you raking your eyes all over him, flexing here and there and enjoying the spike in your arousal as he did. The hum in his mind was  _ very  _ glad he pleased you.

 

You were close enough to touch, and you started with rubbing across his firm chest. You loved the feel of his rumbling joined with the pounding of his heartbeat. You then trailed your hand slowly down his stomach, rubbing and giving light scratched to his solid muscle. You smiled at the heady feeling having control over him gave you as he was huffing deep breaths and shuddering as you crept closer toward your reason of exploration.

 

Turns out he had a sheath, not unlike a canine's. The fur looked like it concealed it well when he wasn't worked up, but he was. A little over an inch of his cock emerged from it, still human looking so that was a bit of a relief. You wanted to see if you could coax it all out, so lightly grasped the sheath, getting used to the feel of it in your hand.

 

“Oh, darlin'!” He keened and flexed his hips in response to your touch. He let out a throaty moan as you grasped it more firmly, your thumb running along the skin and applying light pressure. “That's it, just like that,” he panted. “Feels so good.”

 

You watched in fascination as another inch crept out, transfixed by the feeling of it just below the sheath skin against your palm. Looks like it was sensitive.

 

You removed your hand, much to his dismay, and thought you'd start from the unexplored bottom-up. 

 

Sitting at the foot of the bed, you draped his legs across your lap. You liked the masculine feeling of the hair on his legs before, and were surprised all the fur didn't feel like overkill. You ran your hand up and down his shin until you stopped at his foot. You probed it like you did his hands earlier, gently stroking the light layer of hair, applying pressure to feel the tendons down all the way to his claw tipped toes. You were oddly glad he still had all five. 

 

You gave him a proper foot rub, just like you would after he worked a hard shift and needed to relax. It felt no different, really. Well, except for the rougher texture toward the balls of his feet and toes. He was twitching in such ecstasy. The look in his blown pupils was filled with nothing but love for you. You returned his gaze with equal passion, and he let a yowl of pleasure escape as you pressed and massaged the arches and instep of his feet. 

 

He couldn't believe he was reduced to a mess from a simple foot rub! Oh, but it felt so  _ good _ . He could feel more of his cock push out. He hadn't had time to explore much of that part of himself, but he was secretly glad you were here to help him figure it out.

 

You parted his legs to run your fingers up and along the inside of his thighs. The powerful muscles twitched at your touch and he couldn't help but spread himself wider as your hands crept up. You squeezed and caressed the juncture of where his legs met his hips, just shy of touching your goal. He mewled as you moved your way to his lower abdomen, writhing and giving shallow thrusts into the air, aching for your touch. Another inch of his cock slid out, throbbing and beginning to leak for attention. 

 

“Look at you, Lee.” You moaned, making eye contact with him as you trailed kissed on the jut of his hips to his lower belly. “Such a good boy,” you squeezed his thighs. “So good for me, holding so still.” You kissed lower and lower. 

 

He was reduced to a whimpering mess the closer you got. Your praise made him feel  _ so good _ it felt like your words and gentle touch sent him to cloud nine. The humming in his mind was running rampant with pride and joy. Another inch slid out, pre-cum leaking onto his belly. 

 

You pulled back a bit to cup his sac, feeling the added heft and soft hair that coated it. You lightly tugged and played and rolled his balls around in your palm before your mouth descended. 

 

“Oh fuck... _fuck_! Y/n!” He bucked up as you mouthed at his balls. More of his cock pushed out, stretching the sheath taught. You eased his motions by putting a hand on his hips to still him, rubbing up and down his inner thighs and to his abs. “Sweetheart-” he panted and you kissed your way to his sheath, “Oh, sugar!-” He was throbbing, his cock bobbing with each beat of his heart, pre-cum dribbling like a leaky faucet. The last bit of his cock squeezed out, and you wrapped your lips around the base. He couldn't stop the stray hand that came to rest on your head, his fingers flexing against your scalp, but not pulling. You didn't stop as you made your way, licking and sucking, up to the head. 

 

You wrapped your lips around it, discerning that you liked the weight and taste on your tongue as you swirled around the glands. One hand stroked his shaft while the other still cradled his balls. You knew you were soaking in your underwear, but you knew you had to take care of Leo first and he was so  _ close _ . The feel of his pulse through his cock was electrifying and you could feel his balls starting to tense and heard his claws tear at the sheets. You felt him start to swell in your hand and felt his balls draw up.

 

“Oh, _**FUCK-..**_ _**Y/N!!-**_ ” His orgasm was so intense he let loose a near deafening roar in utter and primal pleasure. His whole body tensed and arched off the bed as he came, muscles bulging, toes curling, claws buried in the mattress. 

 

It was a sight.

 

You were just fine watching him come down from his peak. He was panting, fur sweaty, and writhing on his back in afterglow, projecting sated yowls and grumbles. And  _ you _ had brought him there.

 

Satisfied with yourself, you made to get off the bed and take care of yourself in the shower. Tonight was about Leonard and making him feel good about himself, as he was trapped like this for the foreseeable year. You figured it was 'mission accomplished'.

 

He was just regaining his sense of up an down, his brain still foggy with the tingle sensation he was getting used to, when he felt the bed dip. 

 

_ No!  _

 

The voice felt like it flared and snarled at Leonard. He grabbed your wrist before you could leave the bed. 

 

_ Mate is not satisfied. Needs us. Anything she wants. _

 

“Where you goin', darlin'?” He effortlessly placed you in his lap, no trouble as his cock seemed to retreat back from whence it came. He latched onto your neck, laving his way down to your throat, pressing a kiss to your pulse. “You know I'm not about to leave you wantin' like that.” He pressed his lips in a trail between your breasts, reveling in the taste of you on his tongue. “Never leave my mate wantin' ever again.” He laid you on your back and continued his work down south.

 

“Hngh!-.. Leo.” You panted. “Y-you don't have to, baby- _ah_!” He nipped the swell of your hips. “Just wanted to make you feel good.” You moaned wantonly as he popped open your jean button and slid the zipper down.

 

“And I love you for that, sugar.” He gave a deep groan as he removed your pants. “But makin' you feel good is even better.” He brings his nose over your soaking panty-clad crotch. He couldn't help but lick his chops in anticipation. “You're so **wet** for me, Y/n.” He moaned and rumbled deep in his chest as he ran a his tongue over the obvious wet patch you'd made. He nuzzled your covered mound, inhaling deep, his purrs never stopping. “Sweetheart I could stay here all night, just my nose _buried_ in you.” He preened at the image. “I'd never stop making you cum.” He took a hold of your panties in his teeth and simply tugged real hard, tearing them away from you and exposing himself to your scent full force.

 

“Oh god, Lee!” You wriggled and writhed under his animal display. He let out a feral growl at your plea, knowing he served one purpose in that moment – to please you in any way possible. 

 

He kissed around your inner thighs, like you had done to him, taking his sweet time reaching what he wanted the most. But first, he leaned up to kiss you once more and whisper in your ear. “This body is yours to play with, sugar. Any way you want.” He grabbed your hand and placed it on his chest, you couldn't help but run along down his abs and caressing his sac once more. He yowled in pleasure and rutted against your thigh for a second. “As long as  _ this  _ body,” he palmed your breast in his large hand, thumb teasing and rubbing your nipple to stiffness, “is mine to please as I want.” 

 

You nearly wailed in need, chest surging outward, aching for his touch, “Yes, Len! Oh god-  _ yes! _ ” You cried out as he went to your other breast and nipped and suckled all around, grunting and panting and rutting against your hand that caressed his balls. 

 

“ _Mine, mine, mine._ ” Was all he chanted against your skin as treated your other breast to his talented mouth. 

 

“ _Yours, only yours._ ” Is all you could respond, until you rolled and squeezed his sac gently. “Mine?”

 

He groaned, rolling his hips harder against you. “ _ Yours. All yours. _ ” He moaned as his cock was reemerging in interest. 

 

You felt the head of his cock against your arm and moaned at the hot sensation, causing it to slip out more as he sought the friction of his mate. 

 

He had planned to feast on your cunt until your legs trembled, but it looked like his body responding to your desperate needs thought otherwise. But he loved his smell mixing with yours as he licked all across your torso, his cock inching further and further out as you played with and caressed him down there. He batted your arm away gently as he sat back and spread your legs around his hips, the concentrated scent of your flowing juices bringing his cock to full length, and carefully probed your sex with his steady hands. He growled low in approval at the warm and slick and  _ welcoming _ feeling of you, your walls clutching and squeezing around his fingers. 

 

“Shit, sweetheart.” He removed his fingers, immediately laving his tongue. “ _Fuck!”_ He growled. “Taste so good, sugar. _Nnngh_!-” He felt your hand on his cock, thumbing around the head and slit, smearing his pre all around. He collapsed forward onto his elbows, staring into your loving eyes as he circled his hips, his cock slipping along and probing your folds, getting slick with your essence. He panted deep breaths as he felt your legs wrap around his waist as best you could.

 

“Gon' make you feel so good, mate,” he was so far gone, lost in you. “I promise.” He nuzzled your neck and pecked soft kisses and nips. “Take care'a you,” he nudged your entrance, “love you,” he pushed in ever so gently, just the head, “like you love me.” He growled as he started giving shallow thrusts, mouthing at your neck and caressing your breasts.

 

“Oh god, _fuck! Leo!_ ” You moaned beneath him, arms shooting up around his neck and grasping onto his fur. It felt so _**fucking amazing**_. The light burn and stretch around his cock was sinfully delicious. Inch by inch he sank deeper with each shallow thrust. He was so hot and hard and felt so BIG in you. You couldn't help but dig your heels into his ass to get him even _deeper_. “F-fuck.. _more!_ Lee! I _need_ -..” You couldn't even finish as you writhed in pleasure as he bottomed out, feeling his balls snug against your ass as he stilled. 

 

“shit- **LEONARD-** ” Your walls clenched him like a vice as your orgasm overcame you like a tsunami. It was blinding! 

 

“That's it, mate.” He panted, lolling his tongue out as he felt you contract around him, lowering himself to press himself down on you. “Make you feel good.” He mumbled as he ground his hips as you rode it out. You felt so _hot_ and _tight_ around his cock, he was afraid he might hurt you as he buried himself all the way, but the tingle in his head gave him the impression you'd be fine and he was so damn glad he trusted it. 

 

You were coming back to yourself, hands still clutching his shoulders and thighs wrapped tight around him to keep him as close as possible. His weight felt so good on top of you; he felt so  _ strong _ and your primal brain correlated it with feeling so safe and protected and loved. 

 

He lay on top of you, the buzzing compelling him to give soothing licks as your breathing evened out. He kept up his shallow bucking and rolling of his hips, more to soothe you over taking his own pleasure. He wanted you as pliant and relaxed as possible, and he figured he was doing a good job as you dug your fingers through the fur on his back. 

 

As you relaxed back into reality, you cradled his head against your breast to ground you. He loved your fingers raking through his hair, lightly scratching and petting. His tail swayed in the air in his happiness. 

 

“Got 'nother one in ya?” He sucked small kisses at your skin. “Wanna make you feel good,” he shivered as you tugged at his nape, “make you feel so good, mate.” He whined and drew his hips back more and more with each thrust. You could feel his pubic bone give you the friction you truly craved against your clit and the pressure he was putting on your g-spot. 

 

You whined and whimpered for ' _ more!..ngh- fuck, Leo- more!' _

 

He obliged and his hips canted faster, harder,  _ harder _ ! He gave you whatever you wanted and you could only hold on for the ride against his forceful thrusting. He was in a haze as all he could focus on was your pleading noises, your clutching him closer, the squelch of his cock covered in your juices each time he surged forth, and his balls slapping against the cushion of your ass every time. Every few thrusts he'd made sure to pause and grind against your swollen bud until your hold on his waist was so  _ strong _ he wasn't able to back out anymore.

 

He was flush against you and all he could do was roll his hips in a dirty grind. Your walls had his cock in a vice grip and he wasn't sure either of you could hold out much longer. 

 

“Darlin',” he panted. “You're so close.” He groaned, rotating particularly hard against your clit and feeling your walls start to flutter. “Take me so nice, mate,” he repeated the action, “so good to me.” He groaned. He pressed harder and harder to where you were joined.

 

You could feel his cock pulsing, every ridge and vein so prominent, you felt so damn full and you  _ loved  _ it. His sweet nothings and the jerk and twitch of his cock finally made you snap!

 

“Fuck, _Lee_ I **love YOU-** ” and you came much harder than the first time, crying out and cumming all over his cock.

 

“ _ **Y/N-!!**_ ” He drew out another feral howl, much louder than the last and he was coming.

 

You felt his cock swell and next thing you knew he came like a volcano inside you. It felt so damn  _ hot _ . He coated everywhere in your insides, shallowly fucking you through your shared orgasm, feeling his balls continue to tense against your ass as he kept cumming. You felt even  _ more _ full! And it was so filthy and  _ amazing _ .

 

It took almost ten minutes for the both of you to calm down and catch a breath, Leonard still tight inside you. He thought about pulling out when the satiated hum in his mind convinced him to grab you and roll on to his back, you laying on his chest, still inside you.

 

“We-” you panted and peppered his rumbling chest with kisses, “are going to make **the** most of this year.”

 

“Hmm, cain't say I have a problem with that, sugar.” He chuckled, pulling what was left of the sheets over you. “Though Stores is gonna have a fit if we go through sheets like this.”

 

“I'll give you a manicure.” You mumbled into him, content to smother yourself in his soft fur and smell.

 

“If it means we can have more of this- _mmph_ ” he whined as his cock was starting to slip out and retreat back. “then I'd do anythin'.” He stroked your back and sides and you started to doze off.

 

He'd never get enough of feeling your combined essence dribbling out of your perfect pussy and onto his balls. His tail twitched and swayed at the sensation. 

 

He didn't know what tomorrow would hold, and he'd definitely have to up the birth control dose for you  _ and  _ himself at this rate, but he was happy for now. You made him happy. And the humming in his mind was firm that he definitely made  _ you _ happy.

 

_ Strong together with mate.  _

 

That they were.

 

_ Have many healthy cubs with mate. _

 

That drew the line for Leonard and he quickly put a stop to that notion with a growl. He'd rather that little voice  _ not _ get his nads cut off in your fury, seein' as you liked them so much but he was kinda attached to 'em too.

 

He shook his head of the thought, called to lower the lights, and drifted off with you in his arms, still rumbling to soothe the both of you.

 

_ Guess this won't be so bad after all _ .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was a thing I did. 
> 
> Next chapter is the last and will be more light hearted and not be an entire sex scene.


End file.
